a tear too many
by kamali in love
Summary: Georgina starts a new life with the pain and sorrow of her previous one behind her hunting her with every step she takes. She now faces more than she bargain for with the new generation of the old students of Hogwarts taking over.
1. Default Chapter

**A tear too many **

**Chapter 1) Repressed feelings:**

As the wind blows though the ice cold rain. A young girl stands on a cliff watching the wave's crash against the hard rocks. Her light blue eyes filled with tears but some how not one of them seem to stream down her face as she repress her feeling she had cried to much and she was sick and tired of the sadness that filled her heart and the hatred that controlled her life.

**_The crashing of the waves. reminds me of my life how it has been smashed and battered how my bruises cease to heal and the scars in my mind hunt me in every second of my being. To think it was not that long ago I new what the warm inviting sense of being wanted felt like. Back when piecing eyes didn't search me and make me feel inadequate when I could laugh freely and be my self. My life seemed almost perfect back then. _**

"Miss Britannia" a middle aged man said as walked to the side of her. Even though he had not hit his golden years grey hair was already taking over his fiery red. He stood motionless waiting for answer.

_**He's here **_

The young girl tuck a deep breath

_**Time to face what lays ahead. Only if they were hear. **_

The girl looked up longingly at the sky. Then finally turn to face man that stood beside her "I guess its time" she asked. "yes" he replied. The man rested his hand on her shoulder "I promise you nothing will hurt you wile you are at Hogwarts"

_**Hogwarts the place that will imprison me within my own thoughts a place were every piece of magic will reminded me of my miss fortune. Why couldn't I have just hung up my cloak and handed over my wand to be snapped so I could live my life as a muggle. **_

"I don't want to hurry u miss Britannia" the man told the girl "but we better start making tracks if we are going to make the express"

The young girl tucked her silky brown hair be hind her ear. "Yeah we better" she replied. The man turned around and started walking down the cliff and the girl followed.

"errrr mr Weasly" the man stopped walking and faced the girl

"What, the matter" he replied.

"Well can u please call me by my christen name" she asked

"sure Georgina" mr Weasly replied

"thanks"

_**At least he treats me as a human bean and not like I have dragon breath or look like a flobberworm. **_

Not a word was said as they walked down the steep cliff and entered the batted old green car.

Georgina lend her arm on window from inside the car. She watches the muggles play and joke

_**None of these people know of the evil brewing under there noses of the danger that all around them. No one is safe not even magic folks. they are way to powerful to be defeated they have killed to many people and ruin to many life's. This does not hunt them because they do not cares of nothing but them self a hearts colder than ice and as hard as a rock. No one with a heart could have killed an innocent child. **_

Georgina's eyes were slowly filling up with tears but she did not let one fall.

_**I mustn't cry, I need to stay strong **_

Georgina didn't notice that the car had stopped. Her mind was to busy trying to fight a memory of when it all began.

_**flash back**_

_i The rapid knocking on the old oak door awoke a 15 year old girl. She moved slowly towards the door trying to straighten the cherices out of her cloths that had formed wile she fell asleep waiting for her father to come home. When she finally got to the door and open it she was surprised to find two men and a standing before her. _

"_Miss Britannia" the first men said he was about in his thirties and already had grey hairs creeping up._

"_Yes" the girl replied she was getting a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach the expressions on the two men's faces were not happy nor warm they were sad and worried._

_The second man stood forward "we are here to inform u that…tha…" his face turned all puffy and he couldn't speck no more the first man put his hand on the second man's shoulder "its ok willron" he reassured him "miss Britannia can we come inside I think you gonna need a sit down" /i _

_**end of flash back **_

"Georgina I said were here" Weasly shouted though the car door.

Georgina shaked her head to clear the memory from her mind

_**Stay strong, keep it in there's going to be no more tear's.**_

Kings cross was as busy as ever, carts were all over the place. Georgina stayed close to Weasly she didn't want to get lost. You Georgina had never been in London. She had lived most of her life in Leicester until two years ago when her world fell apart in front of her very eyes. Her friendships seemed to fade, her grades she works so hard for were slipping fast, and the thing she loved most in the world was gone.

Weasly stopped right in between platform 9 and 10. There was only an old brick wall separating to two platforms.

**_why is he stopping _**

'Um...Weasly why have we stopped' Georgina asked wearily. The long car trip had made her tried.

'I'm waiting for the right time to cross the border' confusing was string in Georgina's face.

'Erm what border'

'To platform 93/4'

**_um ok there must be a magical border then _**

'Weasly, where exactly is this boarder'

'There' he was pointing at the wall separating platform 9 and 10.

'How do we exactly get thought it?'

**_please say there is some kind of trick to get though please _**

'Well you walk though it' at these words he smiled 'but its best to do it at a bit of a run if it's your first time'

**_great just what I wanted to run though a brick wall_**

'Here's are chance' he jested to Georgina to go. So she started a steady pace, that turned in to a jog, which turned in to a run.

**_Oh god please don't crash please, oh please. If I close my eyes then ill be ok I think. Oh what am I thinking_**

As Georgina closed in to the wall she closed her eyes in hope she wasn't going to crash.

a/n I know Georgina sounds like a bit of a Mary sue but I promise u she does have a personality. And can u plz review so I can get some feed back /i


	2. The weasleys and a crash

**2) the weasleys and a crash**

Georgina slowly opens her eyes. She knew she didn't crash because she was still standing. But she was still scared to see what laid behind the old brick wall that separated platform 93/4. Only because of her experience with the many barriers she had to pass in knock turn allay.

"Daddy" squeaked a young girl around 11 from what Georgina could make out. She had bright red hair which was bushy and untamed. Freckles dotted across her nose and her muddy brown eyes glazed over with excitement and joy.

**_What I would give to feel the joy that this young girl does. _**

"Kristy" a voice all to filmier to Georgina said. Weasly was walking up behind her with a smile as big as Japan. He ran up to Kristy and embraced her with a hug.

"Where's your mother" Weasly asked in a gentle manner to his youngest daughter.

"She is just having a word with Darren"

"mmm what did he do this time"

"Well he got a spotting water bomb from Uncle Fred and Georges shop and hit Elian with it"

"God, when will there little game stop. Has Elian done anything back to him yet?"

"Not yet but she said he will pay"

Weasly sighed the feud between his only son and also his oldest out of his three children not including the one on the way. And Elian his niece that is the same age as Darren. Have ever since they were four been having there own little war. Playing trick after trick on each other that seems to get worse each year.

For a brief second he for got Georgina was standing there holding tightly onto her cart and watching the him and Kristy closely.

**_They seem so happy and so close reminds me of how me and my dad were before ……… _**

Georgina broke her gaze, and lost her self in her own thoughts of her father.

**_Heroic and strong that's what everyone thought of him. They didn't see the man behind the fighter. They didn't see how his eye lit up every time he laughed and how he loved to chat about food while he watched the stars at night. How he made all my fears go away by holding me in his arms and telling me every thing will be ok. When he sat up with me all night eating mint ice-cream when I was seven because I was upset about a nightmare. He was the greatest……….._**

Georgina was broken out of her trance and looked up at Weasly. he put on another big smile and said "Georgina this is my daughter Kristy" Weasly was standing right in front of her holding Kristy shoulders.

"Nice to meet you" Georgina said as she holding her hand out to Kristy and she shaked it.

"Nice to meet you two" Kristy smiled and with that you saw the full brightness of her face.

**_So innocent and pure not yet touched by the cruel world, I can only hope she will never have to face the same fate as I had. _**

"ah I have found you" said and warm and inviting women's voice from behind Georgina. She turned around to see and a woman about Weasly age with brown hair in soft curls and with muddy brown eyes beaming.

"Hermione dear" Weasly said to the women as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Ron" Hermione looked into her husbands eyes joy and relief was swimming in her own eyes.

"Am sorry I was gone for so long, but the order was busy with the new number of rising…….." Ron was cut of by Hermione "I do know about the raising numbers Ronald, god some time I thing you forget am even part of the order."

"Sorry" Ron looked up at his wife with puppy dog eyes. Hermione laugh and playfully turned her head and made a disapproving face.

**_They love each other so much_**

"So this is Georgina" Hermione said as she turned to Georgina.

"Yes" Ron replied with an other smile, Georgina wondered if he ever frowned.

"Well I would love to have a chat with you, but that will have to wait since you only have 5mins till the express leaves"

So Mr and Mrs Weasly said there good byes to Georgina and Kristy. Then ran over to a red haired boy, about a year younger than Georgina with an exploding tart being levitated high above his head.

Georgina and Kristy boarded the train which was kind of difficult since Georgina was bringing everything she owned with her which was a lot even with a spell Georgina found in i _dillas brooks book of useful spells and charms_ /i to make more fit in the bags.

"Kristy" a small group of kids was shouting and waving in Georgina's and Kristy's way.

Kristy had just helped Georgina lifted her last bag on the train. She kept looking back at the group with a longing look in her eyes. Georgina new she wanted to go over to her friends but also to kind to let someone struggle with there bags.

**_Even these few minutes in meeting Kristy I can tell she's got a heart of gold, all she wants to do is help. My stupid bags shouldn't stop her having fun. _**

"erm I think ill be ok" Georgina said as eyed the bags trying to figure out how she was going to move them down the narrow corridor of the train.

"Are u sure that's a pretty big load you've got there" Kristy replied almost surprised

"Yeah, im sure." Georgina put on a smile to try and reassure Kristy and it seemed to work as Kristy was hugging Georgina and telling her she will see her at the feast.

Georgina watch Kristy run up to her friends as tho she saw a little of her self in the little girl.

_**Friends they are always there for you, always have that special place in your heart even when there gone. That's probably why I feel them still here standing beside me as if guiding me in to my new life. Maybe just maybe this new school new place this new life will be something great or it could turn out like the others. **_

Georgina cringed and started feeling sick thinking about her past always seemed to have this affect on her.

_**I must move on they cant hurt me no more.**_

At this thought Georgina garbed her wand and searched her mind for a spell that might help. She did not like to use magic as it did bring most of the misery in her life to be.

"wingardium leviosa" she said in a clear voice as she moved her wand.

The luggage was being levitated near the ceiling of the train. Georgina walked carefully making sure her full concentration was on her bags. It was a challenge trying to walk in the corridor with out levitating large objects high above your head. There was students al over the place rushing to try and find a spare compartment.

"BANG!" Georgina tasted blood forming in her mouth and the comfort of being in someone's arms keeping her head down to protect her from the falling bags.

Some one had knocked in to her and made her lose concentration in the rush of panic Georgina tried to re-cast the spell but it failed and got yanked down to the ground. Were she sat feeling safe and reassured.

**_This aint that bad, what am I thinking things are going wrong already and I aint even got to the school. This embrace is the only good thing that's happen wait a minute Its not like these arms holding me mean some thing. _**

She tried not to think of the sweet sent of the lad that was holding her. She could tell it was a lad by the way he held her and the connection she denied between them. She felt as though she could just melt right in to him. His touch seemed so soft so unlike the harshness Georgina was used to. The moment seemed almost perfect until Georgina's head started to feel heavy and her eyes became unfocused. she felt her self drifting away in to a state of unconscious.


	3. new friends

**3) new friends**

"Oh for god shake" the words pounded in Georgina's ears.

_**Today isn't going as planed**_

Her head felt as tho some one had slammed to against a wall. She slowly opened her eyes to see to see a girl around her age hovering over her. She had pure platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes her skin was fresh and clear. She looked innocent as if she could do no wrong. "She's alive" she shouted this went right though Georgina. She slowly got up resting her head in her hands as her head hurt more than ever.

**_God she's such a lively girl and pretty I wish I could look like that. _**

"Are you alright" the girl was looking up though Georgina's fingers.

"I think so….just got a bit of a headache" Georgina replied in a quite voice.

_**Well she seems nice**_

"It's only a headache you could have got hurt whole lot more, think your self lucky" said a voice from across the room. Its wasn't light a joyful like the girls but serious. Georgina moved her hands from her face and looked over at the person. He was older than Georgina and looked just like the girl except he had steel grey eyes. He was leaning ageist the wall with his arms crossed looking out of the window as if he's head was full of thoughts.

_**I have seen that look before, either it's me or there's sumat wrong with him. Maybe its just school work but then there's a lot of things in this world that can well make you worry so much or think that deeply. I wonder what it is. **_

"oh lar de dar, she's alright isn't she" the girl snapped at the lad. She turned back to Georgina "don't mind him" she told her "im crystal, crystal mayfoy. That's my brother dean he's a right up tight git some times" crystal told her as dean rolled his eyes. Georgina felt as though she wanted to laugh but kept it all in.

_**I though they might be bother and sister. They most certainly act like it. **_

"That's jay potter" she said pointed to a lad sitting right next to Georgina. He had jet black hair that was all in a mess nearly covering his soft hazel eyes. Georgina couldn't help but think he was pretty good looking.

_**well he's alright, wait a minute did she say potter. **_

"He's alright and yes his dad is the famous Harry potter" crystal said

**_omg im sitting right next to the son of the famous Harry potter. _**

"That's Vince wood" she said pointing at anther lad standing right next to dean. He had light brown hair and sea blue eyes. He was smiling at Georgina and she couldn't help but smile back. He was way better looking than jay she thought. "He's dad is a Quidditch player" crystal finished.

_**I think im falling for someone already, im sure he's a nice person it's not all in the looks even tho he does look good. I can't remember the last time……..**_

Georgina's broke her thoughts away, she didn't want to think of him. He had caused so much pain and made her feel like dirt.

_**Don't think of him, he's in the past and that's were he will stay.**_

She looked back at crystal "im Georgina Britannia" she told her.

"Glad you could join us girl" crystal replied in a joyful tone. Georgina couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah we thought you out for the count" jay said

"Out for the count" Vince questioned. He had a strong voice that made butterflies appear in Georgina's stomach.

"A muggle saying, just means like flat out" jay explained.

"No afence mate but can you please keep of the muggle saying" Vince told jay

"Ok, its just mum wants us to understand the other half of the world better" jay said. Vince just rolled his eyes and had the cutest smile on his face.

"Guys" crystal said to Georgina.

_**I wish I could have friends that, they seem as they just work. **_

"So Georgina which year you going in to" Vince asked he was now sitting right next to Georgina. She felt her whole body tense up, she didn't know what to she she was stuck for words.

**_Why is he specking to me, well it not like I don't want him to its just. Well what am I suppose to say. God why does this have to be so hard. _**

"What year you think, bloody three" crystal cried out in a sarcastic voice. At this jay started to laugh. Georgina felt relief rush though her whole body.

_**Am going to need to thank crystal sometime. **_

"Well sorry, I was just trying to make convocation" Vince explained. His was blushing a bit but no enough for the others to see.

"Well we are all going in to year five here, except dean he's going to be in year 6" crystal told Georgina. Dean didn't seem too noticed as he was still looking out of the window.

"Cool" Georgina replied as she didn't know what else to say. She swore she saw dean smile at the corner of his mouth.

**_Ummmmmm there's something about him_**

"Yeah it is, we are going to have a blast this year" crystal said as she got up and started to dance around. Georgina, jay and Vince started to laugh as she made a pose to end her performance.

_**I don't know why but I can't help be like crystal she such a mood lifter. For some reason I feel the slightest bit happy. For the first time in years I feel happy even if it is a bit. **_

"If you didn't know crystal is a bit mad" jay joked.

"You can say that again" dean said. He wasn't looking out of the window any more but looking over at the three and his very lively younger sister.

"Well at least I know how to have fun" crystal replied hands on her hips.

"O that's right im some boring git that doesn't know how to have fun" dean said in a sarcastic voice. Georgina couldn't help but laugh crystal looked back at her and smiled.

_**I don't think I was supposed to laugh then. Well I couldn't help it dean was quite funny. **_

"That's about right" crystal replied and smiling as much as Mr Weasly. Dean just rolled his eyes. "Why are you still here anyway" crystal asked dean.

"The guys are busy and I have nothing better to do" dean explained as he sat down on of the sets opposite Georgina.

"What can they be busy with" crystal asked walking over to her brother and standing up tall.

"Just things" dean replied stretching his arms and looking up at crystal.

"Oh ok" crystal said walking back over to Georgina. "So you fly" she asked.

"I used to" Georgina replied. Remembering back to the days when she used to go out early in the morning to just get a chance of getting a go on her broom.

**_Clear blue skies were such joy with the sun to come though thos wiping clouds. I even remember the rainy days were I got socked to the bone but didn't care as the feeling of fly's lifted my soul so high. That rain could stop me to go for a ride. _**

"ummm so you going to try out for a team" crystal asked. Georgina considered trying out for a second, to be back on the pitch and flying high. Then she remembered she hadn't got a broom she had to leave it behind in her old house because they didn't allow brooms in the children's home.

**_I can't believe I really left my broom behind with all thos other things I held so close to my heart. That was years ago they would be gone by now. _**

"No, since I haven't got a broom and I haven't flown for about two years" Georgina explained. Crystal looked over at Vince and smiled.

"Oh Vince" crystal said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Ok she can use my spare broom" Vince said looking down at Georgina. "I can also do a few flying rounds on the pitch with you as well if u like. To get you back into it" he said to Georgina.

_**Ok this time I have to say something or ill look stupid. Ok you can do this girl……**_

"Thanks, that would be nice" Georgina answered. She could feel that her time at Hogwarts wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	4. A friend for sure

**4)A friend for sure**

It seemed like days that Georgina had been laughing and joking with crystal, jay and Vince. They seemed like such a mood lifter. Half the time they were chatting about quidditch and some times dean would join in but others he would just sit there in silence. Georgina wished that it would never end that the feeling though out her body would not fade away.

The food trolley came, Georgina didn't have any money on her so crystal got some of dean as she could tell she Georgina was hungry. She got a load of caldron cakes and a chocolate frog. Crystal just got a chocolate frog she said she wasn't that hungry. Dean got nothing he nipped out for a second. Jay and Vince got nearly everything on the trolley, Georgina couldn't help but laugh at this and she could tell they wouldn't have any trouble eating all of it and she was right. Fifteen minutes later it was all gone all that was left was the mass of wrappers.

"We better change we will be there soon" dean said appearing back in the compartment

_**Wow, that was fast don't seem like I have been here long. I guess time fly's when your having fun.**_

Everyone got up and started to get ready, that's when Georgina remembered that she hadn't seen her suitcases since the fall.

_**Where are they, please don't say there still in the corridor. I have got everything in them, everything I own. **_

Dean looked over at Georgina and smiled slightly "there up there" he told her as he pointed up to the railing above her. Georgina looked up and wondered how she was going to get it down, and even find the right one.

"Tho's things are deadly" Vince remarked out of the blue.

_**I think I'll have to agree with that**_

"You can say that again" dean said his tone a little more serious.

_**I think crystal is right he is a bit grumpy oh well guess he always wants to do the right thing. **_

"So which one is it we need then" Vince said quickly rubbing his hands together. Georgina looked up at them for a moment then she pointed to a medium size black suitcase. "That one" she said. In seconds Vince and jay had got it down and Georgina got changed in to her black robes.

Georgina looked down at the Hogwarts crest on her chest. It seemed at tho it was meant to be. That she was supposed to be going to Hogwarts, but was a little bit late. A few years late at that, she felt as tho she should have there here from the start.

**_God, this feels so comfortable like it fits just right, I guess I was suppose to be here all along. _**

The trains whistled and it stopped it was quite bumpy but no one seemed to mind.

"Time to go" jay Announced getting up.

"Yeah" crystal said with a smile on her face, she looked over to Georgina "fancy getting ahead of everyone else" she asked.

"Sure" Georgina answered returning the smile.

_**I wonder how she's going to mange that. **_

"I'll race you Vince" jay shouted over to his friend.

"You're on" he replied he smirked at Georgina before he bolted out of the compartment with jay. Georgina felt her cheeks go slightly red.

_**Oh god please let no one notice, I hope they didn't see. **_

Dean still stayed sat and looking out of the window once again. He looked as tho he's head was full of thoughts.

_**Is that all he does, must be something important. **_

"You coming dean" asked crystal she was now eyeing the corridor, it was full pack with students.

_**How we going to get though that, its full pack well I guess crystal has a plan. **_

"No you go on, I'll what till the corridor is a little more empty" dean replied he didn't even seem to care like his mind was on something else.

"Grumpy git" crystal said under her breath. "Well you ready" she asked Georgina grabbing her hand, Georgina just nodded. Crystal lifted their hands in the air "what ever happens don't let go" crystal said, Georgina nodded once again. Crystal looked out in to the corridor once again.

_**Ok, im begging to worry now. **_

"GO!" crystal shouted and she pulled Georgina in to the student filled corridor. Crystal and Georgina was making there way though the corridor by running and telling everyone to get out of the way. It was quite funny and such a rush to Georgina.

_**Wow, for some reason this is fun. I hope I don't hurt anyone tho. **_

"Get out of the way" crystal kept shouting. As masses of students pushed up against the walls. Georgina smiled it that moment felt so perfect, she saw Kristy and waved to her with her spare hand.

**_Kristy seems like such a nice girl, I should repay her for her kindness one day. _**

All a suddenly crystal slowed down, they had got to the steps to get of. Crystal jumped of and Georgina did after. Before Georgina could say a word to crystal a student around her age came up to crystal he was about four inch's taller than her and had brown hair with dark blue eyes, his was also quite bold.

"Crystal" he said, his voice quite booming. Crystal turned around and flung her arms around him. In no time she was kissing him, Georgina felt quite out of place and started to look the other way hoping that they would stop.

**_Ok im guessing that's her boyfriend, but can they please stop that it's kind of uncomfortable standing here like this. _**

"Oh sorry" crystal said as she had finally broke away from the lad. Georgina turned back around to see crystal smiling while being held by the unnamed lad. "This is Cade, my boyfriend" crystal informed Georgina she held on to Cade as if she was proud to have him. "Cade, this is my new friend Georgina" crystal told cade he just nodded; Georgina smiled she felt so happy for some reason that crystal called her, her friend.

_**Well it's nice to know that we are friends, that she really does see me as one. **_

"Miss Britannia" said a calm voice, Georgina turned around to see a woman in her late twenties she had a kind of plan look but seemed to be quite pleasant. She had light blond hair with a back ribbon tied in it. She had quite a bit of black eyeliner on that really brag out her pale green eyes. "I am professor whisp" she informed Georgina while putting out her hand; Georgina shacked it and then looked back up at the professor. She didn't look like a teacher she seemed a bit too young like she should still be at school.

_**Shes kind of young to be a teacher isn't she, well I guess she has done all her training. Hey you never know she could use a poison to make her self look younger. **_

"You will have to go across the lake with me while I explain things" professor whisp explained with a sweet smile.

_**Ok maybe not, but still she could be.**_

"Ok" Georgina replied in a small voice. She looked back at crystal and Cade.

"We will meet you at the feast" crystal said as she waved at the two. She was lost in the sea of students before Georgina could say good bye.


	5. Professor Whisp

**5) Professor Whisp**

Professor Whisp guided Georgina up to the lake. At first Georgina didn't notice it as it was quite dark. But at a second glance she could see the light from the moon light up the lake as if it was some type of mystical place.

Georgina could see the first years quite far away from were she was. They all seemed so excited so eager. Within the students was a large figure about the size of two men. Georgina watched him carefully. "First years this way" he shouted, the words seemed deep but you could tell he had gentleness within them.

_**I bet there having the time of there life's, I wonder who that man is….well I thinks he's a man. **_

"Well Miss Britannia" the professor said, she was now looking up at the sky "seems like we have a lot to talk about" she told Georgina, at that point a feeling of sickness filled her stomach.

_**talking is that all everyone wants to do these days, cant they just leave it. **_

"A lot as happened to you in the pass few years" the professor continued still looking up in to the night sky. Georgina felt as tho more than a lot had happed to her in past years. She felt as though she took everything that ever came at her and it had added years on to her life, as tho she could never be the young girl she was. But crystal had changed that feeling for a few hours and she felt young again.

_**A lot, god much more than a lot. I don't even want to think about all that pain alls tho's sleepless nights. **_

"Well there's no point standing here" the professor told Georgina breaking her from her thoughts. "We better get going" she said leading Georgina to an old looking boat. It was quite large Georgina noticed as she climbed in. she sat down at the seat and looked up at the professor who was sitting on the other side. "Right better get this thing going" she said as she took out her wand and tapped the boat, all a suddenly the boat started moving and they were sailing across the lake. Georgina couldn't help but wonder how the professor did it.

_**She is weird, how did she do that!**_

"Non-verbal spell, you will learn all about that next year." The professor informed her.

_**god she's a mind reader to, well lets hope not.**_

"Now down to business, miss Britannia" the professor said her voice changing form light hearted to serious. "You have been though a lot as I have said. Now I need to speck with you on these matters and then it can be all forgotten" the professor informed Georgina nodded her head to let the professor know she was listing.

_**I don't want to talk about it, its just the past that's that.**_

"Now lets start from the begging" the professor said taking a deep breath. "Your father" she added. Georgina looked down at the bottom of the boat thinking back to the day; she couldn't help but think about it.

_**daddy**_

_flash back _

_Georgina sat down and looked up at the two men. _

"_My name is Ron weasley" the man said then pointing to the second man "this is Karl willron" Ron finished._

"_erm…. nice to meet you" Georgina said with half a smile, her face full with innocents. She was young girl her all her life ahead of her. But something told her that life was going to take a turn for the worse. _

"_Miss Britannia" Ron said, his tone was serious but also soft and caring. "On your fathers last mission there was an act of treachery, a member of his team……well a member change sides and there was great difficulty in completing the mission" he cleared his trout and continued "I know this may sound quite, well messed up its just I cant name certain things about the mission" he was blabbing on, and this didn't help Georgina's mood the sickness in her stomach grew "well what am trying to say is, im sorry but your fathers missing" he finished his head hung low as karl willrons was. _

_Tears started to fill Georgina's eyes "m…mis…missing" she said stumbling over her words as tears tumbled down her cheeks. Her mind was blank all she could think of is of her fathers face, how he laughed, how he joked every detail about him. And now that was all gone. She buried her face in her hands and cried softly, for her world had just had just simply gone. _

_end of flash back_

_**I hate to think of that night, it brings back to many memories. Well its all in the past just put on a happy well, an ok face on and be done with it. **_

Georgina looked up at professor whisp and prepared her self for anything the professor could ask. "My father is a great man professor" Georgina informed her, fighting the tears.

_**Ok don't cry, just please don't your stronger than that you know that. **_

"We all know that, he was amazing in some ways" the professor replied in as dreamy voice.

_**To much of an under statement, he was the amazing in every way……**_

"And he cared very dearly for you" the professor said looking down at Georgina she looked quite troubled in a way.

_**I know he cared, he's my dad. **_

"You Know im here to talk to, so you can get it all out" the professor said still looking down on Georgina.

_**Well I don't wanna talk about it, full stop! **_

"Well if it's ok with you, I would raver not talk about it at the moment" Georgina told the professor, as it was true she didn't want to talk about it as it brings to back to much pain.

**_Ok im to polite sometimes, but it s true I don't and she can't make me. _**

"Very well, but you have to promise me one thing" the professor said with one finger in the air.

_**What could she want.**_

"What" Georgina asked watching the finger.

"If you ever have a problem or you ever want to talk about certain things don't be a stranger to me." The professor told her with a smile, Georgina could help but smile back.

_**Speck about my problems with her, I don't think that's really going to happen………. I never tell anyone. **_

"I promise" she lying, looking up at the professor.

_**Ok I don't like lying to a teacher. **_

"God im glad that's over and done with" the professor told Georgina she seemed like she was reefed it was over. "Now we can go to the feast, god im hungry" she looked over at Georgina and smiled once again "what you say should we hurry this thing along" she said as she pointed at the boat with her wand. Georgina just nodded; she couldn't help but find something filmier about the professor.

_**Ok maybe she aint that bad, and there's is something about her. I just cant put my finger on it oh well. **_


End file.
